harry potter y la orden del fenix
by andrass
Summary: ahora que voldemort esta de regreso Harry tendra que prepararse para enfrentarlo y con aun mas procupaciones en su cabeza, los timos, el quidditch y hermi...


Harry Potter al igual k todos los demás personajes que aparecen en este Fan Fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling incluyendo el titulo de esta historia "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix". Bueno eso solo fue para evitar alguna posible demanda, jajaja, si claro como si J.K. Rowling se interesara en demandarme XD. Esta es una simple historia hecha por un simple muggle sin nada que hacer conocido como andrass.  
  
  
  
  
  
(  
  
  
  
Harry Potter y la orden del fénix  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
Un día para recordar  
  
  
  
Faltaba solo dos horas para su cumpleaños número 15, hacia solo un mes que había salido de vacaciones pero ya no los aguantaba, tenia que salir de ahí de alguna manera. Los Dursley cada vez eran más insoportables, solo algo lo hacia sentir mejor, al día siguiente los Dursley se irían todo el día con la tía Marge y Harry se quedaría solo en casa, tendría toda la casa para el solo, podría ver la televisión todo el día, comer lo que se le antojara.  
  
-Definitivamente hoy va a ser un día genial- pensó Harry  
  
Harry se levantó, no podía dormir por la emoción de que en tan solo unas horas los Dursley se Irán y tendrá toda la casa para el solo. Miró al reloj, las 12 de la madrugada, hacia tan solo unos segundos que había cumplido 15 años.  
  
-Hace solo 4 años.- se dijo a sí mismo  
  
Era cierto hacia tan solo 4 años desde que se enteró de que no era una persona normal y que iría al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizaría. Muchas cosas han pasado ahí unas demasiado desagradables, pero otras muy agradables. Harry había crecido muchísimo desde entonces, ahora media 1.80 mts., Y se había puesto mucho más fuerte, debía ser por el quidditch, pensó, por que el no hacía ejercicio, seguía teniendo los ojos de un color verde, su pelo color negro azabache seguía igual de rebelde que siempre y seguía teniendo la misma cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, pero su voz se había vuelto mucho más grave. En ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos, Harry reconoció a esa lechuza, era Pigwidgeon la lechuza de Ron, que no paraba de revolotear por toda la habitación, se sentía orgullosa de si misma por haber cumplido su misión. Segundos después entraron 2 mas una de ellas era totalmente blanca, y la otra era una lechuza totalmente negra, ambas llevaban un paquete y una carta cada una, Harry tomo la carta que llevaba Pigwidgeon, no le llevo mucho tiempo por que ya era mas alto y atrapar a Pigwidgeon era como atrapar una Snitch, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, pero un inesperado chillido hizo que se levantara de inmediato, se había sentado sobre Errol, la antigua lechuza de Ron, Errol llevaba un gran paquete el cual Harry desató. Harry abrió la carta de Ron y la empezó a leer.  
  
Querido Harry: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¿Cómo te has pasado este verano con los muggles? Espero que no te estén dando mucha lata, ¿sabes? Mi madre ha mandado una carta a Dumbledore pidiendo que pases el resto de las vacaciones con nosotros, pero nos ha dicho que no por que te tiene una gran sorpresa para tu cumpleaños. Estoy ansioso por saber a que se refiere, escríbeme pronto.  
  
Ron  
  
PD. Junto con esta carta te mando un regalo espero que te guste. Espero que Errol lo haya entregado en buen estado, pobre ya está muy viejo para esto.  
  
Harry volteo a ver el paquete que había traído Errol. Rápidamente desgarró los papeles con los que venia envueltos, era un anuario de los Chudley Cannons, el equipo favorito de Ron, en cada pagina venia la foto de algún jugador que te decía su biografía y al final venían fotografías mágicas de todas los trucos que los Chudley Cannons usaban, aparte del libro también venia un gran pastel de cumpleaños. Harry dejo el libro a un lado y mientras comía un gran pedazo del pastel empezó a leer la carta que llevaba la lechuza totalmente negra, era un sobre de pergamino escrito con una tinta color verde mar, al abrirlo rápidamente reconoció la letra de Hermione.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Cuánto tiempo sin verte, espero que te la estés pasando bien (lo dudo por que esos tíos que tienes.) Te escribo desde Alemania, ¿sabes? Aquí en Alemania también hay una escuela de magia, pero todavía no puedo pronunciar muy bien su nombre, creo que voy a escribir algo sobre ella en la redacción que nos ha encargado el profesor Binns. Bueno ¿qué te parece mi nueva lechuza? ¿Es bonita no? La acabo de comprar aquí en Alemania, se llama Kentalius. Te mando un regalo a mí me gusto mucho espero que a ti te guste igual.  
  
Besos de Hermione  
  
Harry cogió el paquete que Kentalius llevaba, estaba envuelto en una elegante envoltura dorada, Harry lo abrió cuidadosamente para no romper el papel y al verlo se emociono mucho, era un ajedrez mágico, pero no era uno normal, era un ajedrez mágico hermoso en lugar de las piezas blancas eran piezas doradas y en vez de las piezas negras eran piezas plateadas, al ver a Harry todas las piezas, doradas y plateadas, dieron a Harry un cordial saludo (en alemán) así que Harry se los devolvió como pudo. Era un hermoso regalo y se lo agradecería de inmediato a Hermione, pero Harry se preguntaba algo y se lo tendría que preguntar al mandarle la respuesta a su carta y las gracias por el regalo. Harry volteo a ver a la última lechuza Harry supuso que debía ser la de Hagrid, y no se equivoco, al ver la carta reconoció la ilegible letra de Hagrid.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Ante que nada, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, Espero que te la pases bien con esos muggles tíos tuyos, sino yo mismo iré y me haré cargo, en este momento no me encuentro en el país, me encuentro haciendo una pequeña tarea que Dumbledore me encargó, supongo que ya sabrás de que se trata. Bueno pero tu no te preocupes por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado Dumbledore y el ministerio de Magia se encargaran de él. Te envío un pequeño regalo lo hice yo mismo espero que te guste.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Esas palabras "lo hice yo mismo" no sonaban nada bien, Harry abrió el paquete esperando lo peor, y al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que tenia razón eran los "famosos""pastelillos a la Hagrid" y a menos que Madame Maxime le haya dado clases de repostería irían a parar a la basura. Con una mano tapándose la nariz Harry dirigió uno de los pastelillos a la boca y con mucho esfuerzo le dio una mordida. No estaban mal, a decir verdad, estaban deliciosos, Harry se pregunto que habría pasado, después le preguntaría, Harry cogió los pastelillos y el anuario de los Chudley Cannons y se sentó en la cama a leerlo mientras comía los pastelillos, tenia muchísima hambre puesto que la tía petunia todavía los tenia a dieta por causa de que Dudley ya pesaba casi 100 kilos y eso que estaba a dieta. El sol ya comenzaba a salir por lo que Harry se levantaba y se estaba vistiendo para bajar a desayunar, al llegar al recibidor, vio que los Dursley ya habían hecho sus maletas, así que fue a la cocina y se sentó.  
  
-come rápido, la niñera llegara en cualquier momento-le dijo tío Vernon  
  
-¿ni.ni.niñera?- dijo Harry algo decepcionado  
  
-¿que creías que íbamos a dejar que te quedaras solo, para después encontrar la casa hecha pedazos?-dijo tía Petunia  
  
-pero ustedes dijeron que.-  
  
-que te ibas a quedar en casa, pero nunca dijimos que te dejaríamos solo- dijo Tío Vernon algo enfadado  
  
Harry noto la leve risita que Dudley dejo escapar y ya no pudo decir nada, sus planes se habían arruinado completamente.  
  
-¿y. que paso con la señora Figg?- dijo Harry algo extrañado  
  
-tenia cosas que hacer y no ha podido cuidarte- dijo Tía Petunia con un aire de superioridad  
  
-Por eso hemos llamado al servicio de niñeras y casualmente tu niñera va a ser Arabella Figg, su hija- le dijo Tío Vernon  
  
-no sabia que tenia una hija- dijo Harry extrañado  
  
-pues ahora lo sabes, ahora cállate y termina de comer-  
  
Harry no tardo mucho en terminar su desayuno (media naranja) pero a pesar de eso Harry no tenía hambre porque ya había comido una gran tarta de pastel y varios "pastelillos a la Hagrid" y por si acaso todavía le quedaban algunos. Al terminar de desayunar, todos se fueron al recibidor a esperar a que llegara la niñera. A las 9 menos cuarto sonó el timbre, por lo que tío Vernon se apresuró a abrir.  
  
-muy buenos días-dijo una mujer de unos 35-40 años de edad, alta, pelo castaño- mi nombre es Arabella -pase usted, señora Figg- dijo tío Vernon  
  
-señorita Figg- se apresuró a decir  
  
-Sí, perdón señorita Figg-  
  
Después de despedirse los Dursley se fueron, no sin antes amenazar a Harry.  
  
-bueno- dijo Harry- creo que me voy a mi habitación  
  
-por favor Harry- le dijo con una tierna voz -dame una oportunidad, yo no soy como esos estúpidos muggles  
  
Al oír esa palabra Harry la volteo a ver muy extrañado, eso quería decir que Arabella Figg era una. sí ya se acordaba, Dumbledore la había mencionado el curso anterior.  
  
-usted es una bruja-dijo Harry muy contento  
  
- a si es Harry y también soy un Auror, me envió Dumbledore ¿crees que ha sido una consecuencia que tus tíos hayan tenido que salir y mi madre no este?- le dijo  
  
-entonces la señora Figg también es.-preguntó Harry  
  
-no, mi madre es muggle, pero te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿por que dice que vas a un tal "Centro De Seguridad San Bruto Para Delincuentes Incurables"?-  
  
-mis tíos.-se apresuro a decir Harry  
  
-no digas mas, con eso basta-le dijo-  
  
-ah casi se me olvida, feliz cumpleaños-le dijo abrazándolo  
  
-gra...gracias señorita Figg-dijo Harry  
  
-por favor dime Arabella  
  
-sí-le respondió  
  
Arabella era una persona amable, le enseño a jugar ajedrez mágico, le explico varias pociones, hechizos, encantamientos, etc. Mientras comían Arabella le había dado una gran torta de cumpleaños y un n regalo que al abrirlo se dio cuenta de eran un libro era "1001 maneras de atrapar la Snitch" por Kennilworthy Whisp, parecía un libro interesante. En ese momento Arabella le estaba enseñando como hacer una poción para contrarrestar el veneno de un Basilisco cuando una lechuza llegó con 2 cartas una iba dirigida a Arabella, Harry se preguntaba de quien podría ser, y la otra estaba dirigida a él, al ver el remitente Harry se sorprendió muchísimo ¡era de Sirius¡, sin pensarlo 2 veces Harry abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:  
  
  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Lamento que no te haya podido escribir antes, pero es que he estado haciendo unos encargos que Dumbledore me ha mandado. Antes que nada quiero felicitarte por tus quince años y quiero decirte que estudies mucho por que el quinto curso es uno de los más difíciles por eso de los TIMOS y que Voldemort ha retomado algo del poder que ya tenia, bueno pero tu no te preocupes por eso, Dumbledore y yo nos encargaremos de eso. Bueno mi regalo está adjunto con la carta que le llego a Arabella, espero que te guste.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry se preguntaba como es que Sirius sabia que se encontraba con Arabella y cuales eran los encargos que decía Sirius en la carta, cuando Arabella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Harry- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- que te parecería dejar Privet Drive por el resto del verano.  
  
-¿¡¿¡ dejar Privet Drive?!?!- Dijo con una cara de estupefacción- ¿me encantaría cuando partimos?  
  
-mañana- dijo Arabella soltando una leve carcajada- pero Dumbledore ha puesto unas cuantas condiciones.  
  
-¿cuales?  
  
-que te mantengas en el callejón Diagon todo el todo el tiempo y que estudies mucho para este curso- le dijo ya con un gesto mas serio  
  
-Vale- le dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en la cara  
  
- ah por cierto, este regalo es de parte de Sirius- le dijo  
  
- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dijo Harry  
  
-siempre y cuando te la pueda contestar-  
  
-¿de donde conoces a mi padrino?- le cuestionó  
  
-del colegio-le dijo-también conocí a tus padres, éramos muy buenos amigos, solo que yo entre un año después de ellos.  
  
Harry y Arabella se quedaron mucho tiempo platicando acerca de los padres de Harry, después Arabella le siguió mostrando como hacer varias pociones y hechizos. Cuando ya eran las 8 y cuarto llegaron los Dursley y Arabella se despidió, no sin antes decirles a los Dursley que se iría al día siguiente con Harry(ante la sorpresa de ellos, al saber que era una bruja), un tremendo cuestionamiento de los Dursley acerca del comportamiento de Harry y de decirle a Harry:  
  
-pasare por ti mañana a las 8  
  
-está bien- le dijo Harry  
  
Segundos después, Harry se encontraba subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras, para meter todas sus cosas en el baúl, mientras subía no pudo escuchar la conversación de los Dursley acerca de que si la madre era una bruja, de que por fin sé librarían de él, etc. Después de haber guardado sus libros, Harry se aseguro que no faltara nada su Saeta de Fuego, su capa invisible, su mapa merodeador, su varita, todas sus túnicas (aunque ya le quedaban chicas y tendría que comprar otras), sus plumas, pergaminos, el ajedrez que le había regalado Hermione y el anuario de los Chudley Cannons, regalo de su mejor amigo Ron y el libro que le había regalado hace unas horas Arabella. Aquella noche Harry decidió que se iría a dormir temprano, así que después de acabarse los pastelillos de Hagrid y la tarta de la señora Weasley y de leer un buen tramo de "1001 formas de atrapar la Snitch"(el cual contenía mucho trucos que el cazador podía usar, entre ellos el Amago de Wronski), Harry se acostó a dormir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano y se metió a bañar a las 7 y cuarto Harry bajo al recibidor y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer la tostada que le estaba sirviendo Tía Petunia, al terminar el desayuno Harry se dirigió a su cuarto para revisar que no le faltaba nada, comenzó a revisar el baúl, presentía que le faltaba algo, ¡Claro! Se le habían olvidado las cartas de sus queridos amigos, lo que pasa es que para que tía Petunia no se las descubriera y las rompiera, Harry las había escondido en una tabla suelta que había debajo de la cama. Después de tomar las cartas, las guardó en el baúl, tomo a Hedwig y con la ayuda de tío Vernon (algo raro en él, mas bien era por pura conveniencia) bajo el baúl al recibidor. Dieron las 8 pero Arabella no llegaba, a las 8 y cuarto Harry ya se estaba impacientando, hasta que a la 8:20 se escucho el sonido de un carro deteniéndose, segundos después sonó el timbre, era Arabella.  
  
-lamento llegar tarde-dijo con una amplia sonrisa  
  
-está bien, no importa-le respondió Harry también con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Entre tío Vernon y Arabella subieron el baúl de Harry a la cajuela, Harry tomó a Hedwig y subió al asiento del copiloto. El carro de Arabella era un (Nota del autor: La verdad es que no sé mucho, mas bien nada de carros ingleses, así que digamos que es un BMW Z3 XD) BMW Z3 negro modelo 2003 y la cajuela estaba ampliada mágicamente para que pudiera caber el baúl de Harry. Aquel carro le recordaba en algo al Ford Anglia de los Weasley (Bien parecidos verdad XD) Fueron avanzando hasta que Arabella entro a un oscuro callejón.  
  
-¿que pasa?-dijo Harry algo temeroso  
  
-abróchate el cinturón-le dijo Arabella, causando el alivio de Harry-iremos volando a Londres, si vamos de la manera muggle nos tardaríamos mucho.  
  
Harry ya mas seguro obedeció a Arabella y se abrochó el cinturón, Arabella presionó unos cuantos botones causando que el coche empezara a desvanecerse mientras se elevaba.  
  
-no te preocupes Harry somos invisibles a los ojos muggles-le dijo Arabella  
  
-sí  
  
La verdad es que el carro de Arabella era mucho más rápido que el de los Weasley, solamente tardaron en llegar 2 horas. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, fueron directo con Tom, el cantinero  
  
-hola Arabella-dijo amablemente el cantinero  
  
-Hola Tom- le contestó ella  
  
-Buenos días, señor Potter-le dijo a Harry  
  
-Buenos días-dijo Harry  
  
-aquí están las llaves de la habitación que solicitaste Arabella- le dijo entregándole unas llaves  
  
-Muchas gracias-  
  
Harry y Arabella subieron las escaleras con el baúl y se detuvieron frente a la puerta con el numero 3, Arabella abrió la puerta y dejaron el baúl a un costado de una de las camas.  
  
-tú dormirás en esta -le dijo Arabella-yo dormiré en aquella  
  
-sí- le respondió Harry  
  
-Bueno me voy a duchar, si quieres puedes ir a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon, solamente no te acerques al callejón Knockturn, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-está bien-le respondió Harry  
  
Harry bajo las escaleras corriendo y casi tropieza con una señora, al llegar al patio trasero y tocó con la varita el tercer ladrillo a la izquierda por encima del bote de basura y uno a uno los ladrillos se fueron haciendo a un lado, dejando una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que hasta Hagrid entrara. Harry se dirigió directamente a Gringotts, el banco de los magos, de ahí un gnomo llamado Costklick lo llevó a su cámara en las profundidades, al abrir la cámara sacó unos cuantos Galeones, Sickles y Knuts y volvió al callejón Diagon y se dirigió a Florean Fortescue la heladería del lugar al llegar saludo al señor Florean Fortescue, un viejo señor que conoció cuando iba a empezar el tercer curso y el dueño del lugar. Pidió uno de sus helados favoritos (crema y caramelo) y se dirigió al cuarto numero 3, se había decidido a escribirle a sus amigos. Al llegar al cuarto saludo a Arabella, cogió un pergamino y comenzó a escribir:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Muchas gracias por el ajedrez mágico, en verdad es muy bonito. En este momento(y durante el resto del verano) me encuentro en le caldero chorreante. No te preocupes me encuentro con un Auror, tal vez hayas oído hablar de ella, su nombre es Arabella Figg. Hay algo que te he querido preguntar pero se me ha olvidado, ¿te han ofrecido el puesto de prefecto de Gryffindor?, Espero que sí pues te lo mereces. Espero tu respuesta, ya sabes donde encontrarme.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry dobló la carta, la metió en un sobre y la ató a la pata de Hedwig.  
  
-podrías llevársela a Hermione- le dijo con una suave voz  
  
Ella le pellizcó cariñosamente el dedo a Harry y salió volando por la ventana. ahora el problema es como le iba a mandar la carta a Ron  
  
-Arabella.de casualidad no sabrás dónde puedo encontrar una lechuza-le dijo  
  
Arabella que en ese momento estaba leyendo EL PROFETA lo volteó a ver.  
  
-así que estas escribiendo a tus amigos- le dijo con una sonrisa-claro, en el callejón Diagon hay una lechucería  
  
-gracias-le respondió Harry -de nada  
  
El problema estaba resuelto ahora solo faltaba escribir la carta, así que cogió otro pergamino y comenzó a escribir.  
  
Querido Ron  
  
Muchas gracias por el anuario, en verdad es muy interesante, como están tus hermanos, espero que bien. En este momento me encuentro en el caldero chorreante y creo que me quedare aquí por el resto del verano. Escríbeme y cuando vengan nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿Vale?.  
  
Harry  
  
Ya tenia la carta, la guardó en un sobre de pergamino y se dirigió corriendo a la lechucería, tardo un rato si no hubiera sido por que en ese momento salió una lechuza volando nunca se habría dado cuenta que ahí estaba. Entró y se dirigió al mostrador, detrás del mostrador estaban muchas lechuzas y el piso estaba lleno de plumas de lechuza, tocó la campanilla del mostrador y pronto llegó un señor chaparrillo y regordete, al llegar al mostrador se encontró a un banquillo que ahí se encontraba.  
  
-Buenos días, bienvenido a Starowl, lechucería instantánea, el señor Harry Potter supongo- le dijo el enanito con una voz muy aguda parecida a la de Dobby.-mi nombre es Crawyunk  
  
-sí., pero como supo.  
  
-por la cicatriz- le dijo antes de que terminara de hablar- es un verdadero placer conocerle.  
  
-El gusto es mío- le dijo Harry  
  
-¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-le repitió Crawyunk  
  
-Ah si quisiera rentar una lechuza-  
  
-si señor-le dijo-tenemos distintos precios ¿a dónde es la entrega?  
  
- a las afueras del pueblo de Gunderfist- le dijo Harry -entonces serán 5 Knuts- le dijo Crawyunk  
  
Harry sacó las mondas de su bolsillo y se los entregó a Crawyunk  
  
-perfecto, la carta será entregada a mas tardar mañana al amanecer, si viene con respuesta se tendrá que pagar una cuota adicional de 5 Knuts- le informó Crawyunk -Sí, está bien-  
  
Harry salió de la lechucería y se dirigió a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. Ahí se quedo un buen rato observando muchos libros y escobas entre ellas la nueva Nimbus 2003. El señor Kelsin, dueño de la tienda, era un señor de unos 40 años que conocía mucho de Quidditch, detrás de la tienda había un pequeño terreno, el señor Kelsin le ofreció a Harry enseñarle algunas jugadas si él quisiese. Platicó mucho con el señor Kelsin, esté le explicó el Amago de Wronski y algunas otras jugadas prometiéndole que después se las enseñaría, después le explicó la ventaja de algunas escobas diciéndole que entre la Nimbus 2003 y la Saeta de Fuego, el prefería la Saeta. Horas Después Harry salió con 2 libros de esa tienda (Golpeando las Bludger: Estrategias de defensa para el Quidditch y Quidditch, deporte de reyes), la razón por la que estaba feliz: el señor Kelsin se había ofrecido para entrenarlo personalmente puesto que él había sido Buscador de los Miracle Bullets. Harry se dirigió al cuarto al llegar le contó todo lo sucedido.  
  
-ah Harry por cierto te ha llegado esto-le dijo entregándole una carta  
  
El sobre estaba hecho en un papel pergamino en la parte de atrás decía con letras color escarlata:  
  
Señor H. Potter Cuarto No.3 Caldero Chorreante Londres, Inglaterra  
  
Y por detrás estaba sellada por una escudo color púrpura con un león, un águila, un tejon y una serpiente rodeando una gran letra H. Abrió el sobre y vio una gran lista, comenzó a leerla.  
  
Señor Harry Potter (5° curso)  
  
Junto con esta carta se adjunta el boleto para que usted aborde el tren del anden 9 ¾ en la estación King's Cross y la lista de los libros que necesitará para este nuevo curso, le recordamos que debe presentarse en el anden 9 ¾ el día 1° de septiembre  
  
Los alumnos de quinto curso necesitaran  
  
1. Libro reglamentario de Hechizos, curso 5°, Miranda Goshawk Hechizos y contrahechizos, Vindictus Viridian guía intermedia para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble Predecir lo impredecible, Cassandra Vablatsky Historia de la de la magia moderna, Adalbert Waffling  
  
Aparte de los libros de cursos anteriores  
  
UNIFORME 1. Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras) 2. Sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario 3. Un par de guantes protectores (de piel de dragón o de Graphorn) 4. Una capa de invierno, negra con broches plateados 5. Una túnica de gala 6. Un traje de baño  
  
Harry se preguntaba para que sería el traje de baño y que era un., ya lo averiguaría después.  
  
RESTO DEL EQUIPO 1. 1 varita 2. 1 caldero (peltre, medida 3) 3. 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal 4. 1 balanza de latón 5. juego de ingredientes para pociones 6. Pergaminos 7. Pluma y tintas 8. 1 telescopio  
  
-Harry, recuerda que le prometimos a Dumbledore que estudiarías mucho, ¿qué te parece si estudiamos un rato mientras tomamos una buena taza de chocolate?- le dijo Arabella  
  
-Claro -¿qué te parece si ponemos un tiempo de estudio? -de acuerdo - ¿de 9 a 11 p.m. te parecería bien?, así tendrías todo el resto del día para hacer lo que quieras -me encantaría -entonces ya está, nuestro horario de estudio será de 9 a 11 de la noche  
  
Arabella y Harry se quedaron hasta la 11 de la noche estudiando pociones, a las 11 y media Harry se acostó a dormir, pensando en sus dos mejores amigos de todo el mundo, esas personas eran: Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
Recuerdos del pasado  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se había levantado muy temprano, no por que hubiera tenido una pesadilla, sino todo lo contrario, había tenido el mejor sueño de toda su vida, mas bien recuerdo, había soñado con el día en que había recibido la noticia de que era un mago, cuando fue al callejón Diagon por primera vez, cuando estaba e el tren con su amigo Ron, y en el primer banquete que tuvo en Hogwarts. Era un lunes y hacia un bonito día, en ese momento Harry se encontraba recordando momentos de cursos anteriores, algunos muy agradables y otros definitivamente no. Le gustaba recordar el día en que ganó la copa de Quidditch en tercero. Arabella se levantó 2 horas mas tarde y ambos quedaron en bajar en desayunar después de que ella se bañara (Harry ya lo había hecho), 30 minutos después ambos estaban en el comedor del Caldero Chorreante desayunando. Después de desayunar Harry se dirigió al callejón Diagon, a Gringotts específicamente, puesto que Harry compraría odas las cosas para la escuela. Después de salir de Gringotts con una bolsa llena de Galeones de Oro, Sickles de Plata y Knuts de Bronce, Harry se dirigió a Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros, al entrar el dependiente se acerco a él.  
  
-¿Hogwarts?-le preguntó -sí.sí señor-respondió Harry Tímidamente -llegas justo a tiempo, me acaban de traer todos los libros para este curso, ¿me prestas tu carta? -por supuesto  
  
Harry sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la entrego al dependiente, este se fue y a los pocos minutos este llegó con varios libros la mayoría de ellos excedían las 500 páginas pensó Harry, este le entregó los libros. Harry pagó los libros y se dirigió a «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones».  
  
-Harry Potter-le dijo la señora Malkin- Vayan que has crecido mucho, no te había visto desde que viniste en primer grado, ¿En qué te puedo Ayudar? -pues.necesito algunas túnicas -por supuesto, ven pasa  
  
Madame Malkin condujo a Harry hasta un pequeño cuarto, está le indicó a Harry que se posara sobre un pequeños taburete, minutos después Madame Malkin le estaba arreglando la túnica con alfileres, al terminar Madame Malkin le entregó una bolsa con las tres túnicas.  
  
-mmmhh.también necesito una túnica de gala y una capa de invierno-le dijo Harry  
  
-por supuesto pasa  
  
La señora Malkin llevó a Harry a otra Habitación, la cual estaba llena de capas de diferentes colores y tamaños.  
  
-elige el color que desees, mientras yo iré por tu capa- le dijo Harry  
  
Había unas capas muy bonitas de color azul marino con brillos plateados, Verdes con tono azulado. Al final Harry se decidió por una de color Verde parecida a la que había usado el año anterior, solo que un tono más claro, definitivamente había elegido el tono que mejor le quedaba, puesto que hacia juego con sus ojos color verde. Minutos después Harry salía de la tienda con dirección hacia su cuarto para dejar sus libros y túnicas y tomar su Saeta de Fuego, había decidido que terminaría sus compras después, mientras tanto iría con el señor Kelsin. Al llegar a la tienda, saludó al señor Kelsin y ambos se fueron a una habitación. Al entrar a la habitación Harry se dio cuenta de que era muy parecido a un gimnasio, es mas era un gimnasio.  
  
-Antes que nada, debes ejercitarte mucho para que agarres condición, toda esta semana nos la pasaremos en el gimnasio, no pararemos mas que para comer. -de acuerdo-respondió Harry -por cierto necesitamos poner un horario de entrada y de salida y apegarnos a ese horario, ¿que te parece si yo pongo el horario de entrada y tu el de salida?. -está bien, ya he quedado con Arabella con un horario de estudio de 9 a 11 p.m. así que. -no digas mas, entonces tomando en cuenta de que debes descansar, estudiar y comprar las cosas que te faltan para el colegio ¿qué te parece si ponemos el horario de 12 a 9 p.m.? -le interrumpió -de acuerdo- respondió Harry -el horario de comida será de 3 a 4 p.m. -sí, señor Kelsin -por favor dime Ken, ese es mi nombre, Ken Kelsin -sí  
  
También quedaron en que se turnarían para pagar la comida. Esta fue la rutina que Ken le puso a Harry ese día, primero lo puso a calentar, después Harry corrió durante 30 minutos, hizo abdominales, lagartijas, Ken lo puso a hacer pesas, después de eso Harry ya estaba que se moría así que como faltaban 10 minutos para las 3 ambos se fueron a comer, Ken pagó la comida, por lo que al día siguiente le tocaría a Harry. Después de come ambos regresaron al gimnasio, Ken puso a Harry un ejercicio leve, para que pudiera digerir la comía, le puso a hacer pesas, después de una hora de hacer puras pesas (de distintas formas), lo puso a trotar durante 1 hora, pero ahora iría con mancuernas, al terminar le dijo: - este es el ultimo ejercicio cuando lo termines podrás irte- le dijo -el ejercicio consiste en que tienes que atrapar esto- le dijo mostrándole una jaula En la jaula había un pequeño ser de unos 5 cm. De alto era como un ser humano normal solo que demasiado pequeño y tenia alas.  
  
-es un hada, no es muy inteligente, pero aún así creo que te dará algo de problemas atraparla-le informó Ken -está bien, iré por mi Saeta de Fuego -no-lo detuvo Ken-tienes que atraparla corriendo  
  
Harry no se negó, la Hada era rápida, pero muchas veces Harry estuvo a punto de atraparla. Dieron las 8:30 y Harry todavía no podía atrapar a la hada, llevaba 2 horas y meda intentando atraparla y todavía no podía.  
  
-basta Harry, descansa continuaremos mañana- le dijo Ken -No, ya casi la atrapo -Harry ya es suficiente continuaremos mañana -de acuerdo  
  
Harry se dirigió a cuarto número 3 al entrar se encontró con Arabella que estaba leyendo una carta  
  
-llegas temprano-le dijo Arabella-¿quieres comenzar de una ves? -Sí pero primero me baño- le respondió -claro- le dijo-Ah, por cierto, te ha llegado una carta, es de tu amigo Ron. -está bien, gracias, la leeré después de bañarme -sí  
  
Mientras se bañaba, Harry estuvo recordando varias cosas que pasaron el curso anterior, el baile, el torneo de los tres magos, Cedric, Cho. Harry quería dejar de pensar en eso, sabia que recuerdos vendrían después, y como no quería pensar en esa persona , se seco y se vistió, estaba muy agotado, lo único que quería era dormir, pero le había prometido a Arabella que estudiaría. Al salir del baño Arabella le entregó unas cartas y un vaso, Harry observó el contenido del vaso, era algo espeso color marrón.  
  
-Mientras te bañabas ha llegado Hedwig con la carta de Hermione- le dijo Arabella- le dijo mostrándole a Hedwig que ya estaba dormida en su jaula- tómate esa poción, es una poción revitalizante.  
  
Mientras Harry tomaba la poción Arabella le dijo.  
  
-Ahora vengo, voy por una taza de chocolate, ¿se te ofrece algo? -una cerveza de mantequilla no me vendría mal -está bien, mientras puedes leer tus cartas -sí, gracias  
  
En cuanto se fue, Harry tomó una carta y la abrió, era la de Ron, decía así:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
De nada, sabía que te gustaría. Mis hermanos están bien, te mandan saludos (en especial Ginny), por cierto Fred y George te están muy agradecidos por el dinero que les diste y yo también, le han dado la mitad a mi madre y con la otra mitad del dinero han hecho muchos sortilegios y dijeron que me iban a comprar una túnica de gala nueva. Mi familia y yo pensamos ir este miércoles a comprar todas las cosas para el colegio, ¿que te parece si nos vemos en la entrada de Gringotts a las 10?, Hermione también va a ir. Bueno, no es necesario que me mandes la repuesta.  
  
Ron  
  
Cuando terminó de leer la carta la metió en su sobre y la guardo en su baúl junto con todas las cartas que sus amigos le han enviado, después abrió la carta de Hermione, esta carta también venia escrita en un color verde mar.  
  
  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Todavía me encuentro en Alemania, espero mañana regresarme a Inglaterra. Respecto a tu pregunta, la respuesta es sí, sí me ofrecieron el puesto de prefecta pero lo he rechazado, ¿Por qué? Tal vez te lo diga el miércoles cuando valla al callejón Diagon, ya he quedado con Ron para vernos ahí a las 10, espero verte ahí. Bueno, espero que te la estés pasando bien y que estés estudiando (lo cual dudo). Te pido un favor, cuídate mucho, no hagas tonterías.  
  
Besos Hermione  
  
Después de terminar de leer la carta La guardó en su sobre, junto con la de Ron en su baúl, Instantes después llegó Arabella.  
  
-Muy bien empecemos-le dijo Arabella- mmmhh. ¿qué te parece si hoy repasamos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? -me parece bien -practiquemos el expecto patronum -le dijo- Remus me dijo que ya sabias hacerlo así que solo lo practicaremos, apunta hacia aquella pared.  
  
Harry cogió su varita y se concentro, en su mente apareció no uno, sino miles de Hermosos recuerdos, cuando conoció a sus amigos, cuando monto por primera ves la escoba, cuando le dieron su Nimbus 2000, su primer juego de Quidditch, cuando gano la copa de las casas, cuando gano la copa de Quidditch.  
  
-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- gritó Harry  
  
De la punta de su varita salió un animal, para ser exacto, un ciervo, un ciervo que era de casi 2 metros de Alto y plateado. El ciervo dio media vuelta y se poso enfrente de Harry.  
  
-Muy bien-dijo Arabella-excelente creo que no necesitas practicar, bueno entonces pasemos al encantamiento riddíkulo. Aquí tengo un boggart intentémoslo -está bien- dijo Harry un poco inseguro  
  
Arabella saco una caja, la abrió y de ella salió Lord Voldemort. Harry lo apuntó con la varita y después.  
  
-riddíkulo- gritó Harry  
  
Se oyó un chasquido y lord Voldemort ya no tenía la túnica negra de siempre, ahora tenía un vestido rosa pastel y llevaba un sombrero amarillo, Harry y Arabella se soltaron a carcajadas y el boggart-Voldemort estalló en mil pedazos dejando solamente donde estaba humo. Esa noche Arabella y Harry también practicaron el petrificus totalus, el lumos, el alohomora, Wingardium Leviosa y otros hechizos más. Después de eso Harry se fue a dormir.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se levantó a las 9 menos cuarto, cuando se levantó Arabella ya estaba despierta, Harry se metió a bañar, cuando salió Arabella y Harry bajaron a desayunar, al terminar Harry se levantó y se dirigía al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas que le faltaban cuando.  
  
-Harry, ¿te diriges a entrenar?- le preguntó Arabella -todavía no, primero voy a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan para la escuela. -perfecto  
  
Harry se dirigió directamente al callejón Diagon, al entrar, sacó de la bolsa de su short la carta de los materiales.  
  
-guantes de dragón o de Graphorn, pensándolo bien los que tengo ya me quedan chicos-se dijo a si mismo- traje de baño, ingredientes para pociones, caldero medida 3, pergaminos, tinta y plumas.  
  
Harry se dirigió a la mercería, al entrar vio en un escaparate muchos guantes de distintos colores, en otro estante estaban muchas plumas de diferentes colores y en otro, botes de tinta de diferentes colores. Harry compró varios pergaminos, varios botes de tinta negra, algunos de azul y otros tantos de roja. Después se dirigió al estante donde estaban los guantes. Inmediatamente un encargado lo atendió.  
  
-¿le puedo ayudar señor?-le cuestionó -sí necesito unos guantes de piel de dragón o de Graphorn-le dijo Harry- ¿cual es la diferencia? -la piel del Graphorn es más resistente y dura que la de dragón  
  
Después de eso Harry le pidió que le mostrara los guantes de piel de Graphorn y termino comprando unos de color negro con rayas rojas a los lados, arriba y abajo. Después se dirigió al estante donde estaban las plumas, tenía plumas de diferente pájaros, al final terminó comprando una pluma de fwooper anaranjado. Después de haber comprado todo eso se dirigió a la farmacia y se aprovisionó de ingredientes para pociones. Después de eso fue a «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables» y compró un bonito caldero de peltre azul marino. Al terminar se dirigió a la tienda para deportes muggles y se compro el traje de año (azul con rayas negras y rojas a los lados). Al final se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando entró se encontró con Arabella, estaba haciendo una poción.  
  
-toma-le dijo entregándole un frasco con la poción- es una poción revitalizante, para cuando estés entrenado  
  
El entrenamiento, se había olvidado por completo de el, faltaban 5 minutos para las 12, le dio las gracias a Arabella, guardó las cosas en su baúl y se dirigió a toda prisa con el frasco en la mano a la tienda de artículos para el Quidditch. Al entrar Ken lo recibió cordialmente, a su lado Había una joven, parecía de su edad, era un poco más bajita que él, debía medir unos 1.70 mts. Tenía el pelo color castaño con unos mechones color celeste, sus ojos eran de color azul claro y hacían juego con los mechones.  
  
-ah, Harry te presento a mi sobrina Christine, ella estudia en Beauxbatons, Christine, él es Harry Potter -mucho gusto- le dijo Harry -el gusto es mío-respondió ella -Harry va a estar viniendo durante todo el verano, le voy a entrenar en el Quidditch. -¿juegas Quidditch?-dijo Christine -Harry, es el buscador de su equipo, Christine-afirmó Ken -¿tú eres buscador?-preguntó Christine -sí, soy el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor-afirmó Harry -¿Gryffindor?- -una de las casas del colegio-dijo Harry -tengo mucho que aprender acerca de Hogwarts, espero que tu me las expliques-le dijo Christine, causando que Harry se sonrojara -bueno, ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse, Christine se quedara durante el resto del verano también Harry, así que vamos a entrenar  
  
A diferencia de Fleur Delacour, el inglés de Christine era perfecto. Ese día Ken le puso la misma rutina en la primera parte del día, después fueron a comer y Harry aprovecho para tomar un poco de la poción revitalizante, después Harry hizo algo de trabajo con abdomen, muslos y después hizo lagartijas. Al final Harry estaba muy adolorido, por lo que dio otro trago a la poción, después de eso Ken lo puso a hacer pesas durante el resto del día. A las 8:00 Arabella llego a la tienda para ver el entrenamiento de Harry  
  
-Harry, nada más vengo a decirte que no voy a poder repasar contigo el día de hoy, puesto que tengo que salir, no te preocupes regreso mañana a mediodía.-le dijo Arabella -de acuerdo-dijo Harry  
  
A las 8:30 Ken le dijo a Harry que habían terminado por ese día, así que se despidió de Ken y.  
  
-Harry-le dijo Christine-¿te estas quedando en el Caldero Chorreante? -sí- dijo Harry algo nervioso -entonces, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a cenar? -me encantaría- respondió Harry- pero primero me tengo que bañar -sí, yo me encuentro en el cuarto numero 5 -oye y ¿no le molesta a tus padres? -mis padres están en Francia-dijo Christine -¿y tu tío?-preguntó Harry -el se duerme aquí -en.entonces no ha.hay problema- dijo Harry muy, pero muy nervioso. -bueno, nos vemos- -Sí, adiós-  
  
Dicho esto Harry se dirigió a su cuarto y se metió a bañar 15 minutos después Harry ya estaba listo, solo que estaba muy cansado, así que bebió lo que quedaba de la poción revitalizadora. Después de esto Harry salió de su cuarto en dirección al cuarto de Christine, al llegar toco a la puerta. Segundos depuse Christine abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar. Se veía hermosa, llevaba una blusa morada y unos pantalones negros de licra.  
  
-pasa-le dijo Christine -gra.gracias- le dijo Harry algo ruborizado por la belleza de aquella chica -espérame un momento, solamente deja busco mi bolso- le dijo Christine -Sí, está bien-dijo Harry  
  
Después de que Christine encontrara su bolso, ambos se dirigieron al comedor del Caldero Chorreante, cuando llegan ambos se sentaron en una mesa al fondo de la habitación. Minutos después un mesero llegó a tomarles la orden.  
  
-les puedo tomar su orden- preguntó el mesero -sí, a mí me encantaría una orden de paella, por favor- dijo Harry, todavía mirando el menú -¿y a usted señorita? -yo quiero.creo que comeré una ensalada César -¿y de tomar?- les preguntó -Cerveza de mantequilla-dijeron ambos al unísono, provocando una pequeña risita de ambos -en un momento les traigo su orden- -aja- contestó Christine  
  
Cuando el mesero se fue Christine y Harry se pusieron a platicar acerca de Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, también Christine le dijo por que no había entrado a Hogwarts en ves de Beauxbatons. Entonces llegó su orden y se pusieron a comer mientras seguían platicando. Cuando terminaron, Harry acompañó a Christine a su habitación y después de despedirse este se fue al suyo. Harry se puso su pijama, pero no podía dormir, por lo que se puso a leer un rato, hasta que al final se quedó dormido. Esa noche Harry soñó nuevamente con sus amigos de Hogwarts, pero ahora también aparecía Christine en su sueño.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se levantó y se metió a bañar, había esperado ese día durante toda la semana. Harry checo su reloj, eran las 9:30 así que se dirigió al cuarto de Christine, cuando tocó a la puerta nadie le abrió, después de varios intentos este cesó de tocar, decidió ir a desayunar, después de desayunar checo su reloj, eran las 10 en punto, así que se dirigió rápidamente al callejón Diagon, una ves dentro se fue corriendo hasta Gringotts, al llegar vio a dos figuras altas, Harry los reconoció al instante.  
  
-Fred, George- gritó Harry alzando la mano para saludarlos -¡Harry!- dijeron ambos-vaya que has cambiado, por poco y no te reconocemos. minutos después llegaron Ron, Ginny y al final el señor y la señora Weasley por medio de los polvos flu. Ron había cambiado mucho ahora estaba, al igual que Harry, más alto(media casi lo mismo que Harry), y también había crecido en masa corporal, se veía más fuerte, pero Ginny no se quedaba atrás, vaya que no, se había puesto mucho más guapa, había crecido mucho, pero todavía era mas bajita que Harry, y se había dejado crecer el pelo, ahora le llegaba a media espalda.  
  
-Harry, adivina que- dijo Ron-nos vamos a quedar aquí durante el resto del verano -eso es maravilloso- dijo Harry emocionado -Vaya que has crecido mucho, cariño-le dijo la señora Weasley -tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero ya será después por que ahora creo que hay alguien que te quiere saludar-dijo Ron señalando hacia las escaleras del Banco  
  
Al voltear Harry vio a una chica que iba corriendo bajando las escaleras del banco, era su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Ella también había cambiado mucho, ahora estaba más alta (le llegaba a los hombros a Harry) y mucho más guapa, Hermione venia cargando una gran maleta.  
  
-Harry, Ron-los saludó- vaya que han cambiado -pues tu no te quedas atrás- le dijo Ron -¿Para que es la maleta?- preguntó Harry -ahh. pienso quedarme en el caldero chorreante durante el resto de las vacaciones, Ron me dijo en una carta que se iba a quedar así que yo también me quedo. -que bien voy a pasar el verano con mis mejores amigos- dijo Harry -la pasaremos muy bien, comeremos helado.-dijo Ron -estudiaremos-interrumpió Hermione -Hermione, estamos en vacaciones- dijo Ron -¡esa no es excusa!- gritó la señora Weasley -¡tranquila mamá!-dijo Ginny -bueno creo que tenemos que ir a rentar la habitación-dijo el señor Weasley  
  
Harry acompaño a los Weasley y a Hermione a sus habitaciones y los ayudo a instalarse después fueron a la librería para comprar los libros, mientras el señor y la señora Weasley compraban los libros, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a comprar las túnicas y Harry, Ron, George y Fred se quedaron en la librería leyendo algunos libros.  
  
-mira este libro Harry- dijo Ron- "Quidditch, deporte de reyes" -ya tengo ese li.-Harry paró en seco, se le había olvidado por completo, miró su reloj, eran las 12:10-me tengo que ir. -¿que pasa?-dijo Ron -nada solo que se me olvido algo-respondió Harry  
  
En ese momento iban entrando Hermione y Ginny a la librería con sus túnicas en mano cuando Harry salió corriendo, así que al igual que Ron y los demás empezaron a seguirlo. Para sorpresa suya, Harry entró en la tienda de Artículos para el Quidditch, así que entraron  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó Fred  
  
En ese momento salió Ken y Christine  
  
-Hola Harry-dijo Christine -Hola- dijo Harry -ellos son Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y Hermione- dijo Harry -llegas tarde Harry- dijo el señor Kelsin -lo lamento-respondió apenado -está bien pasa- dijo Ken-si Uds. Quieren también pueden pasar -¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó George -Yo les explicare, ustedes pueden empezar- dijo Christine  
  
Cuando Christine les explicó que Harry estaba recibiendo un entrenamiento departe de su tío, todos se quedaron sorprendidos  
  
-si quieren también los puedo entrenar a Uds. -dijo Ken, mientras Harry estaba corriendo- no les cobrare en absoluto, me gustaría mucho saber que varios jugadores de la selección nacional de Inglaterra fueron cultivados en mi propio jardín-estas palabras provocaron una risa general -se lo agradeceríamos mucho- dijeron Fred y George, que todavía se reían -¿que posición juegan?-les preguntó Christine -golpeadores-dijeron al unísono -de acuerdo, pónganse a correr-les ordenó Ken  
  
al instante ambos subieron a una caminadora y se pusieron a correr  
  
-Hombres- dijo Hermione riéndose -Regresemos, mis padres deben de estar preocupados-dijo Ginny -sí-dijo Ron  
  
Ese día hicieron lagartijas, pesas, corrieron, abdominales, después comieron, corrieron otra ves, lagartijas, mas lagartijas, pesas, abdominales y después mientras Harry intentaba atrapar la hada, Fred y George golpeaban puffskeins con bates de goma. Ese día, Ken los había dejado salir temprano al las 8:00 p.m. cada quien se encontraba bañándose en su cuarto, treinta minutos después Harry se dirigía corriendo al comedor puesto que había quedado con Hermione y los Weasley de cenar, Arabella le había dado permiso de faltar ese día a los repasos. Al llegar se sentó junto a Ron y los gemelos, Ginny se había sentado en otra mesa con sus padres, pero Hermione todavía no bajaba. Minutos después Hermione se apareció en el comedor, al verla Harry se quedo boquiabierto, lucia un hermoso vestido color azul marino con escarchas plateadas y con escote abierto, lucía Hermosísima pensó Harry, el cual se sonrojó tanto como el pelo de los gemelos.  
  
-ya vengo chicos- les dijo con un tono que a los gemelos les pareció que les estaba coqueteando -Herm... ione- titubeó Harry  
  
Después de que Hermione se fue, en dirección al tocador junto con Ginny, los cuatro pudieron hablar.  
  
-¿le piensas decir?-dijo Fred, mirando a Harry que todavía estaba sonrojado -¿Uh? ¿Qué te refieres?-le contestó Harry -vamos Harry eres muy obvio- le dijo George -¿de que hablas? -dijo Harry sonrojándose aún más -Admítelo te gusta, apenas ha bajado y te sonrojaste, casi no puedes hablar con ella sin tartamudear.-dijo George -es cierto, ya dilo-dijo Fred -no sé de que hablan-dijo Harry- a mí me gusta Cho ¿recuerdan? -sí, claro-dijeron los gemelos -vamos Harry admítelo, es aquí entre nosotros-preguntó Fred -no sé de que chin***** están hablando a mi no me gusta Hermione, es solo mi amiga-dijo Harry, que por suerte no había volteado a ver a Ron que lo miraba con odio -¿de que hablan chicos?-preguntó Ginny que acababa de llegar junto con Hermione y se estaba sentando al lado de ellos. -Quidditch-se apresuró a decir Ron -¿Qué no pueden hablar de otra cosa?-gruño Hermione -perdón se me olvidaba que a ti no te gustaba el quidditch-dijo Ron con una mueca de enfado -si me gusta, pero no soporto que sea de lo único que hablan-contestó Hermione  
  
Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, los conocía desde hace 4 años y sabia que el pasatiempo de Ron era hacer enfadar y discutir con Hermione. Ron y Hermione se la pasaron toda la noche discutiendo, así que Harry se pasó conversando con Ginny y los gemelos acerca del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Ese año tenían que elegir un nuevo capitán y un nuevo guardián puesto que Wood, su antiguo guardián y capitán, se había graduado ya hace 2 años, cuando Harry estaba en tercero. Horas mas tarde ya todos se encontraban en su habitación, Harry se encontraba terminando ya de leer el libro que le había regalado Arabella, unas horas después, como a las 12 Harry había caído dormido, el entrenamiento de quidditch lo había dejado agotado.  
  
La semana había pasado muy rápido. El domingo Harry se levantó a las 10 a.m. y se metió a la ducha. Media hora mas tarde se dirigió al comedor del caldero chorreante, cuando bajó vio a Arabella que estaba platicando muy agradablemente con los señores Weasley, y en otra mesa estaban Hermione, Ginny, Y los tres hermanos Weasley.  
  
-muy buenos días-le dijo Arabella, con una gran sonrisa, y entregándole un recipiente con la poción revitalizante, ahora el recipiente era mas grande- también para los gemelos  
  
-gracias-le dijo Harry  
  
-hoy no hay excusa Harry, nos vemos a las 9:00-  
  
-no hay problema-le dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en su cara  
  
Harry se fue a sentar con sus amigos y pidió una orden de huevos fritos, mientras desayunaban había llegado el correo, vio que a Arabella le había llegado una carta, a él, igual que a Hermione, le llegó el diario EL PROFETA, puesto hacia ya días que se había subscrito. Al parecer a Hermione y a Ron ya se les había pasado el enfado Al abrirlo y ver la primera página, se le paró el corazón, volteo a ver a Hermione y ella lo volteó a ver.  
  
-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Ron al ver la cara que tenían -vamos déjenos ver-dijo Fred -sí para que hayan puesto esa cara debe ser algo importante  
  
Hermione les pasó el diario a Ron e inmediatamente Ginny y los gemelos se pusieron detrás de él para poder leer lo que vieron, hizo que después de unos minutos todos (excepto ron) pusieran la misma cara que Hermione y Harry  
  
-¡que bueno! se lo merecen-exclamó Ron 


End file.
